A New War Reposted
by rsh13
Summary: Includes the craziness of my mind, second generation, inappropiate language, action, and some awesome pairings. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Matrix or any of its original characters, if I did none of the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar would've died and Morpheus and Niobe would've gotten back together.

A/N  
I found that there were various mistakes, so I have fixed those mistakes and it should be all better.

Original A/N  
So this is my first Matrix fanfic. None of the members of the Nebuchadnezzar died nor did the ship explode, I know, I know, it seems like a screwed up story. But, just stick with the story please if you like the prologue, which is what this is. You can go on and read now.

* * *

She ran through a dark alley as silently as she could, her black hair pulled into bun, her chocolate brown eyes shone under the moonlight, agents on her tail, even though she didn't actually have a tail, it was just a figure of speech. She held tightly in her hand a gun. Next thing she knew, she had reached a dead end.

"You might as well surrender Miss Anderson." The man with the reddish-brown hair in a business suit said.

She turned around, the gun pointing toward the man, "Never."

"Goodbye Miss Anderson." The man shot his own gun. She tried her best to dodge it, but failed. She fell to the cold ground where her feet once stood. The agents laughed maniacally.

* * *

Neo shot up in his and Trinity's bed, he breathed heavily. He slowly got out of the bed. He went over to the door and quietly opened the door; he didn't want to disturb Trinity.

Neo walked down the hall, he came to another door, he quietly opened it. There, in the edge of the small room laid his fourteen-year-old daughter Amory, her long black hair behind her, and on the other side, Mouse and Switch's daughter, Clarisa, laid.

Neo worried though, what if yet another one of his dreams came true? Amory had been in his dream, the one he had just awoken from.

'_I know she wants to go, but I don't think she should. The Matrix is too dangerous for her._' Neo thought. He knew it would be too dangerous for her and for his older child, seventeen-year-old Neron, his one and only son.

After feeling that she was alright, Neo started to walk back down the hall. He opened the door where his wife was sleeping, walked back over to the bed, and lied down next to her. He soon went back to sleep, but in the back in his mind, he knew something wasn't right.

* * *

A/N  
Alright, I know it's short, but as I said above, it's the prologue. Thanks for reading, feel free to review.


	2. Nightmares

A/N  
I hate how the end dream sequence is, it deserves a fight scene.

* * *

She ran swiftly through the dark passage way, cautiously looking every so often. Her long raven black hair was pulled into a low bun, a couple of hairs out of place casually hanging in her face. Her chocolate brown eyes for concealed under a pair of dark sunglasses. She had on a long trench coat that went to her knees and a pair of black pants under that.

She looked behind her; a man with reddish brown hair in a business/formal suit was standing there, starting to run towards her. She ran faster than before, now not caring if she was quiet or not.

"Come on Neron, I need backup here." She spoke to herself aloud.

"Miss Anderson surrender." The man said.

"I'll never surrender to you Smith." She said coldly. She reached to her side to find that her gun was gone.

"Looking for this?" He held up a gun, similar to the one she had just dropped.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Do you have any final words Miss Anderson?"

She shook her head, then turned around to race down the bricked passageway to get out. The man aimed to gun towards her, and pulled the trigger. She fell face first onto the concreted floor below her. The man laughed maniacally at the scene in front of him.

Another teenager came running around a corner; he looked similar to the girl but older and with icy blue eyes instead, sunglasses covering them. He looked at the girl lying on the floor, dead, with the pool of blood surrounding her. He then looked up to the man.

"You bastard, you killed my sister!" He charged towards the man, the man shot the boy too.

* * *

Neo shot straight up in his and Trinity' bed, he breathed heavily and unsteadily. He waited until his breathing was better to lie back down. Trinity was awoken by her husband, she waited until he laid back to down to speak.

"Is something bothering you Neo?" She spoke softly.

"Just a dream." He replied at the same volume level.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it will be fine, go back to sleep."

* * *

Two teens, a boy and a girl, the boy looked older than the girl, both wearing trench coats, had black hair, black pants on, her raven black hair was in a low, messy bun, his raven black hair was messy, and sunglasses covering their eyes, he had icy blue eyes and she had chocolate brown ones, shot agents as they tried to escape from the agents' sights.

"Amory, our ammo's running low." The boy muttered to the girl.

"I know, do you think I'm stupid? We'll have to make our escape soon, or, well you know." She replied in the same level.

"On the count of three then, one."

"Two."

"Three."

"Run!"

The two ran, dropping their empty guns onto the cold, wet asphalt. The boy pulled out a cell phone which he pressed a couple of buttons then put it up to his ear.

"Tank where are the others?" The boy spoke.

"At Minute Street." The voice on the other line said.

"At Minute Street." The boy told the girl, then talked into the phone again, "And the nearest exit?"

"I have one set up in an empty apartment building on Main Street."

"Empty apartment building on Main Street." The boy told the girl, then once again spoke into the phone, "Thanks." He then hung up.

"Miss Anderson and Mister Anderson, I think it's time to surrender." The two turned around to see an agent, a Smith.

"Never Smith!" The boy said. He and the girl ran as fast as they could to Minute Street to catch up with their companions.

"Agents are on our tail, we need to get out." The girl said.

"Okay, did Tank tell you two an exit?" An African-American boy with short black hair asked and sunglasses covering his brown eyes.

"Yeah, an empty apartment building on Main Street." The black-haired boy whom had been called Neron recently said.

"Are we just going to stand around and get killed by agents or are we going to get out of the Matrix already?" A younger, smaller looking girl with brown hair down to her shoulders with one bump in it, as if she had just pulled a pony-tail out and sunglasses covering her blue eyes said.

"Yes Clarisa. God, I can't believe you're my sister." A boy with much shorter brown hair said and sunglasses covering his green eyes.

"Get over it." The girl whom had just been called Clarisa said.

"I thought you wanted to get out of the Matrix already because agents aren't that far away!" The black-haired girl yelled.

"Oh yeah, let's go then." The brown-haired girl said. The five teens ran to Main Street to get to the empty apartment building.

"Not so fast children." The five turned around to see a Smith.

* * *

Neo shot up straight again, this time without even finishing the dream. He had a feeling that these dreams would keep coming back. He knew one day, sooner or later, he'd have to let Neron and Amory go into the Matrix, just not now. He didn't want them to go, at least not yet. He couldn't accept the fact that his children were almost grown-up and would be capable to go into the Matrix and come out completely unharmed.

Neo sighed, then lay back down, hoping no more nightmares of his children's deaths in the Matrix.

* * *

A/N  
I really, really hate how the end dream sequence ended. If you're curious to who the other teens are and who they belong to, just wait.


End file.
